


Hayley’s Waltz

by thecyanideyoudrank



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Paramore
Genre: Fairy, Fantasy, Kidnapping, Oneshot, Phoenix - Freeform, angel - Freeform, cult undertones, i cried writing this im sorry, no relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecyanideyoudrank/pseuds/thecyanideyoudrank
Summary: Hayley Williams was ten when she started counting by threes.





	Hayley’s Waltz

Hayley Williams was ten when she started counting by threes. 

Coincidentally, or not-so-coincidentally if you think about it, Hayley Williams was ten when she was kidnapped and brought to a compound in the middle of nowhere.

She, personally, blamed the big, fragile fairy’s wings growing from her back for her kidnapping, even though her parents had told her nobody would care.

They did, though, and the illusion of safety her young mind came up with was shattered the moment a needle dug into her neck, laden with ink. 

Counting distracted her from the pain, though. 

Onetwothree 

Onetwothree 

She gritted her teeth. 

Onetwothree 

Onetwothree.

After what she later found out was a tattoo was finished, counting distracted her from the feeling of her long blonde hair falling against her feet as they shaved it off.

Onetwothree 

Onetwothree

Onetwothr- 

She hadn’t even realized she was mouthing it until a masked guard slapped her across the head and told her to shut up. 

Afterwards, she silently counted by threes the number of tears that silently slid off her nose.

 

Later that night, Hayley had been shown the others. 

All kids, like her, in varying age groups. 

One 

The youngest was a four-year-old girl with bird’s wings that didn’t know her own name. 

Thirteen, or Phoenix, or Brendon - three names, Hayley noticed - was her age, and told Hayley that the four-year-old was referred to as Seven or Angel. 

Two 

Hayley found out she was Eighteen, or Fairy, or Hayley.

Three 

The XVIII in black ink on her neck mirrored Angel’s VII and Brendon’s XII. 

All together, with her, there were Eighteen. 

One 

Hayley found out she was the only one who wasn’t sold. 

It made her feel worse. 

Her parents were looking for her.

Two 

Maybe they thought she was dead. 

Three 

 

Very quickly, Hayley realized the Compound, as everyone called it, ran on a tight schedule.

Anything that wasn’t scheduled shouldn’t happen, and punishments were swift and painful with a guard-administered tasering.

One 

Or sitting outside in the winter. 

Hayley, Brendon, and Angel were currently in that caged-in yard, flakes of cold snow hitting them from above. 

Two 

Angel was plucking at her feathers, again. 

Brendon was cracking jokes, trying to distract them. 

And Hayley? Hayley was counting 

Three

Onetwothree

Onetwothree

Onetwothre- 

“You alright there, Fairy?” Brendon asked. 

He had a fondness for their nicknames, and romanticized them. 

He was sweet, though. 

Hayley forgave him for interrupting her counting. 

“I’m fine, B,” she responded idly, picking at her fingernails. 

Brendon was acted too mature for his twelve years. 

So did Hayley, though. 

So did everyone at the Compound, now that she though about it. 

Hayley liked thinking. 

It distracted her from the counting.

Speaking of which.

Onetwothree 

Onetwothree 

Onetwothree

Onetwo- 

Brendon waved a hand in front of her face. 

 

Hayley Williams was thirteen when she made her first plan for escape with Brendon. 

It was well thought out. 

How did it go wrong?? 

One 

She mulled it over in her mind while she sat in solitary confinement.

Two 

Her counting was slow, but speeding up rapidly as she went over what she messed up. 

Never should have gone where the cameras could see, she berated herself, picking what hair she could from her shaved head.

Three 

At least she had got the easier punishment.

Brendon was helping the guards with the newcomers. 

The Compound had gotten up to forty-three by now. 

They planned to stop at fifty.

Hayley hoped the police got involved before that.

One 

She could hear the muffled sobs, and the i’m sorrys from the unlucky souls who had to help tattoo them. 

Solitary was right behind the entrance. 

Two 

It hurt to hear them. 

Three 

She was fifteen when their escape was semi-successful. 

Until she realized Angel wasn’t holding her hand anymore.

“Brendon,” Hayley gasped, out of breath from running.

“What?” He was just as breathless as her. 

One 

“Angel,” she explained, pointing at the abandoned Shop-Rite she had been trapped in for five years. 

“Hayley, you can’t-“ 

“I have to,” she cut him off, tears welling up in her eyes. 

She ran back before he had the chance to say anything else. 

Two 

Mistake.

Masked guards were waiting there, gripping Angel’s arm too hard. 

When they threatened the scared nine-year-old, Hayley went with them willingly. 

Solitary. 

Two weeks. 

Three 

 

 

Hayley Williams is sixteen years old when she counts by threes for the last time.

She’s panicking.

She went too far. 

They’re not going to stop.

Onetwothree 

Onetwothree

Onetwothree 

OnetwothreeOnetwothreeOnetwothreeOnetwothree 

Hayley starts screaming it, so fast and shrill that her words would seem formless to others. 

“OnetwothreeOnetwothreeOnetwothreeOnetwothreeOnetwothreeOnetwothreeOnetwothreeOnetwothreeOnetwothreeOnetwothreeOnetwothreeOnetwothree,“ It’s the first time she realizes it sounds like a waltz, and she keeps repeating it. 

 

OnetwothreeOnetwothreeOnetwothreeOnetwothree 

Hayley sees Angel covering her ears, tears running down her face. 

She wants to yell at her, tell her to look away.

Ten is too young to be seeing this. 

People are poking their head out of their cages, eyes wide and scared. 

For her. 

She watches the guard pick up a gun.

One bullet.

For her. 

Her screams are frantic, wings flapping erratically as she tried to fly away, fly to safety. 

They always were too fragile to carry her.

Maybe if she had more energy, she would have been safe. 

OnetwothreeOnetwothreeOnetwothreeOnetwothree 

OnetwothreeOnetwothreeOnetwothreeOnetwothree 

The guard pulls back the hammer. 

Hayley wishes Brendon were here.

He would’ve been a comfort to her, staying strong for her last sight to be a positive one. 

OnetwothreeOnetwothreeOnetwothreeOnetwothree 

OnetwothreeOnetwothreeOnetwothreeOnetwothree 

The guard pulls back the hammer. 

OnetwothreeOnetwothreeOnetwothreeOnetwothree 

One 

Two 

Three 

One

Two

Thr- 

Gunshot 

The silence that fills the room is louder than her screams, as she crumples to the floor. 

Hayley Williams is only sixteen when she takes her last breath. 

End


End file.
